To The End
by fallingxfromxgrace
Summary: [RenoxTifa CloudxTifa CloudxAerith] [IN PROGRESS] What if your paradise was someone else's torture? What if you were forced to live that day over and over, aware of the pain you caused?
1. Good Morning

_A/N: I don't own any FFVII characters. This story is in-progress. More chapters to be added later. Please R&R!_

_---------------------_

Sunlight filtered in through the open window and slowly made its way across the white carpet and up the bed. It crept over the white down comforter, and onto her face, gently warming it. Tifa yawned softly, and opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunshine. She laid in bed, slowly drinking in her surroundings: the gossamer curtain blowing softly in the breeze, the bouquet of flowers sitting on top of the white dresser, dark clothes strewn across the floor. Outside, birds chirped the new day's arrival. The whole room was lit up with glorious sunlight, and she smiled sleepily.

She turned onto her left side and glanced at the sleeping form beside her, listening to him breathe softly, watching his bare chest rise and fall with each breath. He was laying on his right side, facing her as he slept. She noticed the strands of bright red hair that fell across his eyes, and for a second, contemplated brushing them away. Instead, she watched him, content to let him be for the time being.

"How long are you planning to watch me this morning, yo?" he asked her, his teal eyes gleaming in the sunlight, peeking out from beneath his red strands. The contrast of his bright hair and beautiful teal eyes against his milky skin etched into Tifa's mind, saving it for her to relish at her convenience. She saw the corners of his mouth curl up into that sexy smirk, the one he knew drove her crazy.

"As long as I want, _yo_," she replied. Reno brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed her face, letting his fingers play with her silky raven strands. He moved his hand down her cheek, over her shoulder and down her waist, finally settling on the small of her back. She smiled at him, and he pulled her up against him, feeling the warmth of her body. Reno kissed her softly then, his hand gliding down over her hip and back up again to her shoulder, letting his fingers absorb this beautiful angel lying in bed with him. Tifa closed her eyes and let her hand wander up and down his chest and stomach. She knew every inch of his body by now; all of his scars, all of his ticklish areas, all of his hot spots.

"_I should,"_ she thought to herself. _"We've been together for almost five months." _It was amazing how time flew by. She had decided long ago that Cloud couldn't love her the way she wanted to be loved, and moved on with her life. She continued to keep in contact with him now and again, checking on him to see if he needed anything. They were still friends. She might have moved on, but she still supported him despite his lack of interest.

Reno brought her attention back to reality, and she quickly shut out thoughts of Cloud. He shifted his weight and rolled her onto her back, deepening their kiss. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, while her right hand found its way into his hair, tugging gently on his ponytail. Reno had his right hand under her neck, supporting her, while his left hand caressed her cheek gently. His fingertips were like silk as they moved gently down her neck, with a trail of kisses soon following. His hand continued towards its intended destination, and Tifa smiled against his lips, knowing exactly where it would end up. She felt his hand move down to her chest, and moaned lightly. He caressed her gently, using his knee to spread her legs apart, as he kissed her lips once again. Soon, her legs were intertwined with his, and Reno chuckled silently to himself as he felt her grind herself softly against his thigh as she pulled his hair more insistently. After a few moments, Reno's fingertips ran down to her stomach, where his fingers stopped to make delicate swirls across her taut stomach, before coming to rest on her lower abdomen.

"I can't wait until you start showing," he said, rubbing his hand across her stomach, as he gazed deep into her chocolate eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly, lovingly, before he lowered his head to her stomach to give it a kiss.

"Good morning, yo," he said, his lips pressed against her stomach. He then kissed his way back up her body and to her mouth. "Love you, beautiful," he told her as he broke their kiss.

"I love you too, Reno," she replied with a smile, feeling as if, for once, everything felt right.


	2. Reflection

_A/N: This chapter is mostly flashback. I don't own any FFVII characters. Please R&R. More chapters to come soon, with action._

Tifa stood before the shower and let the steam envelope her as she undressed herself. Downstairs, she could here Reno banging pots and pans, in an attempt to make breakfast. Generally, he never cooked if it wasn't absolutely necessary, but she found that he was actually a great cook, just lazy. She tested the water before stepping in, her mind whirling around with thoughts of Reno. She smiled to herself. This wasn't exactly who she envisioned spending her life with, but Reno was a sweetheart, even though he kept his "Bad Boy" image up while at work... at work for Rufus; for ShinRa ElectricPower Company. Reno, the man she was in love with, was the very same man who dropped the plate on Sector 7.

Her smile faded from her face. It was a sensitive subject, one that neither of them ever brought up. She could forgive him for what he did, but she couldn't forget, despite how hard she tried. She remembered being by Cloud's side that day. Her thoughts shifted to him and she furrowed her brow. _"Cloud... what was he doing now?_" she thought.

Tifa sighed and tilted her head up towards the spray of the shower, letting the warm water wash over her. Her daily shower was the only time she let her memories of Cloud consume her. Never around Reno. He would know; he always knew when she was upset. She found that she always put up a facade around Reno. She really did love Reno, and she would tell herself that she was over Cloud, but... was she really?

It was 5 months ago that Cloud defeated Sephiroth and cured Geostigma, with Aerith's help. After that day in the church, when the children were jumping into the water, things changed for her. Tifa remembered Cloud had actually smiled back at her that day, and her heart soared. She thought things were changing for the both of them, now that he was over his guilt. Cloud moved back into Tifa's place that night. Shortly after, Barret told Tifa that he wanted to take Marlene with him back to Corel to live. He said he had found a steady job with an oil company, harvesting alternative means for fuel, and he wouldn't have to travel anymore.

Marlene went to live with Barret and Denzel went with them, telling Tifa he would miss her, but that Marlene was his little sister now, and he wanted to be able to protect her when Barret was at work. She smiled at his devotion to his little sister, this boy who had no family left. That left Tifa and Cloud alone. She continued to run the bar, and he picked up his delivery service again, obtaining more clients and jobs. At night, he'd come home to Tifa's outstretched arms, and she would be at peace. But Cloud hadn't changed she soon found out. He still carried his guilt with him.

A month after their victory, Cloud started to leave her again. He was always letting her slip in between his dreams of Aerith, but he remained a constant in Tifa's dreams. _"Always in my dreams,"_ she thought to herself. He was becoming more withdrawn and silent. One day she snuck into his office while he was away, and noticed drawings of Aerith hidden away in a drawer, along with letters to her. Letters she couldn't bear to read. It was then that Tifa realized that Cloud didn't want a future. Their life together wasn't a life at all; it was just an interruption to his painful past. She knew Cloud was scared to think of Tifa as more than a friend because he didn't want to hurt her, and couldn't risk losing her. Aerith was hard enough for him; what would he do if he lost Tifa? He was afraid of finding out that he was alone.

So they both continued to live this way, hardly speaking to each other. The only time she shared Cloud's bed was when they were both drinking, and let their physical needs overpower their emotional ones. He would never speak when they made love...

"_No, not love,"_ she thought, as she washed her hair; it wasn't love he felt for her at all. It was sex, purely physical. When they would finish, he would roll over onto his side and face the wall, leaving her to stare up at the ceiling as tears streamed quietly down the sides of her face. His pain and depression didn't give them a lot of room to live their life in the present, or even think about the future. Cloud seemed to yearn for the past.

One night, as she was staring at his ceiling and listening to his breath enter and exit his body, she realized that she was no longer Tifa. She was just a shell of her former self. Tifa had died long ago. That particular night, a thunderstorm was raging outside, and every so often a streak of lightning would pierce the night sky, illuminating the room. She had an urge to run outside, to let the rain and thunder wash away her sorrow.

Tifa turned her head to Cloud and watched him. He was facing the wall, his breath slow and steady. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to touch him again. She whispered to his back _"I'm not your star.. isn't that what you said?"_ before getting up quietly and leaving his room. She ran out into the night, feeling the cold rain drench her from head to toe, plastering her hair to her head, not caring at this point.

She ran hard through the muddy streets, not caring that she didn't have shoes on or that she was getting soaked. She just needed to get away. After a few minutes, she stopped running and sat down on stone steps, cradling her head in her hands. She began to weep then, not only for herself, but for Cloud. She couldn't understand what happened between them. They were complete strangers now, yet she still loved him. She wanted to be the support he needed, but he was killing her, and he didn't realize it.

Tifa stood up, and looked at the building behind her. It was Aerith's church, and she began to weep harder. She ran inside, wanting to find some shelter from the storm outside, and sat down on the back row. Being back in the church, she found some sort of peace. It was then she noticed someone sitting in front of her. Lightning shot across the sky, and she could see Reno's spiky red hair.

"_Reno?" _ she had asked timidly, and he turned around to look at her. He could see from her silhouette the hair stuck to her face. He told her she looked like hell, and she told him to go to hell. He stood up and walked to her, turning on a flashlight. He noticed that she was drenched and shivering. Her beautiful ruby eyes were bloodshot and she had bags under her eyes. He could tell that she had been crying.

Reno sat down beside her and began to comfort her, this woman he knew little about. He was hesitant about whether she would actually let him, but she didn't make an attempt to get away. They sat there for hours, as she poured her heart out to this man, her enemy. Reno sat there, hypnotized by her presence, listening to her every word. He understood her pain. He had been in her position before, and knew exactly what she was going through. They bonded instantly and the next day, Tifa went back to 7th Heaven to collect her things.

She left a note for Cloud saying that she couldn't live this way anymore, telling him that she was finding herself a new place to live. She told him she would keep in touch with him, to see how he was doing and if he needed help, but she couldn't be around him anymore. It was too painful for her. She closed the note by writing "_Good luck, Tifa xxx_" but the tears that fell from her eyes blurred the three x's. She left then, to search for a new place to live. That was four months ago. Since then, they communicated by voice mail only, never speaking to each other directly.

Tifa finished her shower and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. Her hands lingered on her stomach for a minute, thinking of the child growing inside her, and she smiled. She could finally say that she was looking forward to her future with Reno and their baby. She got dressed quickly before meeting her savior downstairs for breakfast.


	3. Sorrows

_A/N: I don't own any FFVII characters._

_-------------------------------_

He laid there in bed, watching the moon cast shadows across his ceiling, as his thoughts swirled around her. That night had been seared into his memory, along with all the other tragedies Cloud Strife had experienced.

It was the night he realized he couldn't live without her.

_--------------------------------_

"_I'm not your star, isn't that what you said?"_ he heard her whisper softly. He had been staring at the wall for the last fifteen minutes, trying to push away these feelings of despair and self-loathing. He hated himself for the way he used Tifa. She was like a bad drug, one that made him want more of her yet he couldn't be close to her. It wasn't that he couldn't be close to her... he just wouldn't allow himself. He didn't want to lose her, too.

Cloud felt movement as Tifa got off of the bed and quietly walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. He continued to lie in bed, afraid to move, afraid to find that the spot she had been lying in was still warm. Lightning shot across the sky like bullets, and his fury grew. How could he do this to her? After so much that she had given him: her friendship, her support, her love.. _herself_. He hated to see her in pain, tearing herself apart day after day, just to please him.

He could tell that Tifa was getting restless. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back again. But instead of running out into the night to find her, to comfort her and open himself up to her, to beg her for forgiveness, he stayed in bed. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He winced as he caught scent of Tifa's shampoo on his pillow, that smell of jasmine and lavender. He thought it was the most reassuring smell in the world.

Cloud lied there, dreaming, thinking, realizing. He knew he couldn't continue to live like this. He thought his grief and guilt were things of the past, but how quickly the past catches you again. Especially if you want it to. He knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to live again, not without Aerith, yet he wanted to make Tifa happy, to fulfill her dreams of moving on, going forward with his life.. with their lives. There was no room for Tifa in his current state, and it hurt him to admit it.

There had been hope once, a long time ago, that he could be what Tifa wanted him to be. But that hope burned out, like the dying stars dimly shining somewhere overhead, high above the black storm clouds that were raging outside his window. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for all of the pain he caused her. All the fucked up things he did to her, all the hell he put her through kept sleep at bay for him for more nights than he cared to remember.

Cloud glanced over at the clock, catching it at 11:11 PM. He wished that she'd come back home to him, and they would go to sleep, as he cradled Tifa in his arms, finally accepting that he was not alone anymore. The smell of her hair, and her slow, steady breathing would lull him to sleep, the most peaceful sleep he'd have in years. He dreamed that he could give himself completely to her, but sadly realized it was only a dream. He missed her more everyday. _"But we all need a little more room to live,"_ he realized.

Earlier that night he had come home late, as usual. He had finished his deliveries well before dinner, but decided to take a trip to the Forgotten Capital. He still believed he could find Aerith, if he only had a little more time. It was what got him out of bed every morning. He didn't find anything, however. He expected that much.

He went to visit her church again. He had always been able to feel her presence there, and he found solace within its eroding walls. He must have sat there for hours, because the sun had disappeared when he finally emerged back out into the cold world. Cloud went back to Tifa's place, knowing that no matter how depressed she was, there'd still be leftovers she had carefully set aside for him when he came home. He got home as she was closing up the bar, bumping into Reno as he walked out and trudged his way to some unknown destination. Reno didn't attempt to make any smart ass comments to Cloud as he left. Instead, his gaze was cast downward, as if he were in deep thought.

He walked inside and sat at the bar, as Tifa wordlessly retrieved some leftovers from the fridge and reheated them. She poured him a shot of whiskey, and he stared at it gloomily, his thoughts only focusing on where he could go the next day to track down Aerith. Tifa watched him as he silently gulped down his liquor. She grabbed the bottle and set it beside him, then brought his plate over to the bar.

Cloud picked at his food, while he poured himself another shot. _"Down the hatch,"_ he thought as he finished off his second shot, as if he were taking medicine. In a way, he **was** medicating himself from his pain. Tifa just stood there, watching him, as tears welled up in her crimson eyes. She made no attempt to hide her tears from him; she knew he couldn't see them anyway. He wasn't paying attention to her, he never did.

After a half-hour had passed, Cloud still sat there, with a half-finished bottle of whiskey and a half-eaten plate of food. Tifa had finished closing up, swept and mopped, and had taken a shower. She came downstairs and noticed him still sitting at the bar in the dark. She walked over to him and took away the whiskey and the plate, telling him to go to bed. He made no attempt to move. Tifa walked behind the bar and put up the bottle, then washed his plate. She told him again, in a louder voice, to go to sleep.

Tifa walked around the bar, and put her hand on his arm. Cloud finally showed a reaction and looked down at her hand on his arm, then up into her sad, tired face. Her eyes weren't that beautiful ruby color they had once been. They looked murky and dark, the life behind them fading away. He stood up and grabbed her by the waist, his cold blue eyes staring into hers. She stood still, searching his eyes, waiting for his next move. She knew what to expect, and prepared herself mentally.

He kissed her harshly on her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. She did everything she could to try to convince herself that it was Cloud kissing her, **her** Cloud, the one she had always loved. She tried to trick herself into thinking that she had dreamed of this moment for so long, and he was finally showing his affection for her. She let her hands wander slowly up his arms and hooked her arms around his neck, not daring to open her eyes. She didn't want her fantasy to end and realize she was in hell. Cloud kissed her neck, then bent down to pick her up.

He carried her upstairs to his room, and she never objected. They had been through this so many times. Still, it was something she could never get used to. He laid her down on the bed, hungrily drinking in the sight of her with his eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and for a second, she saw a wave of doubt wash over him, as if he were trying to fight off his demons. He didn't succeed, though; he never did. His eyes glazed over once more, and he laid down on top of her, kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. His hands slid off her panties and she closed her eyes again and didn't open them until he was finished.

She felt him inside of her, thrusting hurriedly, trying to finish as quickly as possible. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. She had her head turned to the side, eyes clenched tightly as silent tears fell from her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to keep herself quiet as he used her. In the back of his mind, he heard his voice screaming at him to stop, telling himself that he was hurting her. Cloud closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of her neck, never daring to move his head to look at her again. He couldn't bear to see her like this while he was doing it. It killed him, it enraged him, but it kept his pain away, and so he continued.

When he finished, he rolled off of her, his breath ragged and harsh. He faced the wall and listened to the rain pelt the window as thunder rumbled overhead. He thought about Tifa, how hurt she was and how her dedication to him kept her by his side to endure the worst he had to offer. Round and round in circles he lived, loving her and leaving her. All that Cloud could offer her was his touch, the physical aspect of a relationship, never the emotional. It hurt him to think that these nights of drinking and loving never got them anywhere; all it did was tear them further apart each day. They were both dying in each other's arms. Then she had whispered her goodbye to him; _"I'm not your star, isn't that what you said?"_ before she walked out on him.

--------------------------------

The sound of his cell phone brought him back to the present. He was still living at Tifa's, although he knew she was living with Reno. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that one. But then again, he never bothered to try. He reached over to the bedside table and looked at his phone. His voice mail icon was blinking on the screen, so he dialed in to listen to it.

"_Hi, Cloud, it's me. I was just calling to see how you were doing... and I wanted to let you know that, um.. Reno's going to be a father. I.. thought you should know."_ Tifa's voice rattled around in his mind as he listened to her message, and he could hear a hint of sadness at the end of her message.

He closed his phone and set it back down on the table. _"It should have been mine,"_ he thought bitterly, _"And she should be lying here next to me, holding me, cradling me... loving me."_


	4. To The End

_A/N: I don't own any FFVII characters. Sorry this is such a long chapter, but this isn't the end! I'm writing the next chapter now._

_---------------------------_

Since waking up that morning, the day had been a quiet one for Reno and Tifa. They had a hearty breakfast, and spent the rest of the day lounging around, stealing glances at each other and exchanging smiles, touches, kisses.

During their first month together, Tifa would ask if Reno was tired of her, insisting that she was the most boring person on the planet. Reno would just smile at her. In reality, he enjoyed spending the day lounging around, and spending time with her. They didn't even have to speak; her silence was just as good as her conversation. The presence she had about her shone in everything she did: her speech and actions were filled with passion and grace. At times, it overwhelmed Reno so much that he would feel as if his heart would explode if he didn't get some release. So he'd walk over to her and stare into her eyes lovingly, trying to convey his feelings directly to her soul. She felt his love emanating from every fiber in his body, and knew that her love for Cloud was nothing in comparison. And she would stroke his cheek gently and smile at him, letting her eyes tell him that she felt the same way about him, kissing him softly before losing herself in those aquamarine eyes and strong, soft hands.

The approaching night found Tifa curled up in Reno's arms as they watched television. She had her head resting on his chest, and his hand was playing with her hair. Her eyes were closed, a smile still on her lips. He hated to move her, but his bladder wouldn't let him hold out much longer.

"Babe," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"Mm?" she murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Go to bed," he told her.

"I wasn't asleep," she replied, looking up into his eyes. Her smile widened and she batted her eyelashes at him, as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, in that case, would you mind getting up for a bit? You're cutting off the circulation to my legs," he joked.

Tifa laughed and slapped him playfully on his shoulder before scooting out of his lap. He stood up and stretched his legs. "Damn, for a second, I thought I was going to lose them, yo."

"Get out of here," she laughed, giving him a little kick from the couch. Reno bent down and kissed her before heading off to the restroom.

As he was making his way back to the living room, he stopped short in the hallway and listened. He thought he had heard voices as he came out of the bathroom, but wasn't sure until he got closer. Reno crept slowly to the end of the hallway, and peered around the corner. The living room was fairly dim, except for the glow of the television, but he could still make out those trademark blonde spikes atop the head of the man standing in the doorway. _"Cloud...what is he doing here?" _he thought. He stayed still and listened in on their conversation.

"...Reno will be back any second," Tifa said hurriedly, trying to push Cloud out the door.

"Tifa, I need you," he said in a raspy voice. "I can't take this anymore. Things have gone to hell and I need you back, please... come back to me." His voice broke.

"Cloud, you need to leave. Now. If Reno sees you here, there's no telling what he'll do. Please, Cloud, you must go," she stated, trying again to usher him out the door. Cloud murmured something to her, but the only thing Reno heard was "...Tifa, that baby is mine."

Reno retreated back into the hallway and leaned against the wall for support. He couldn't believe what he heard. He wouldn't. He slid down to the floor, shaking his head back and forth, refusing to let the comment stick in his head. An idea popped into his head just then, and he stood up, quietly sneaking upstairs and into the bedroom. Out of a bedside table, Reno pulled out a gun. It felt heavy in his hands. He had never been a gunman. He always preferred his EMR to guns, unlike Elena, but he carried one with him for those tricky assignments.

He stood there in the bedroom, looking at the gun in his hand, as the curtain blew softly in the breeze. The light from the table lamp cast an orange glow over him, and he could only chuckle as he imagined himself in hell. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Reno sat down on the edge of the bed, remembering the night they spent at that old, run-down church.

---------------------

_After work, Reno headed over to Seventh Heaven to immerse himself in liquor in a pathetic attempt to drown out the thoughts of her. He had received word that Kirei, his sister, was found dead in an alley from an apparent overdose. His sister was his life, she was what pushed him into joining the Turks in the first place. She was his constant source of support and guidance until they drifted apart._

_When they were growing up, their father would get drunk and beat them, once nearly killing Kirei and wounding Reno pretty badly. Their mother didn't do anything to stop him; instead, she shot herself up with a cocktail of various drugs and would zone out everything. When their father stumbled out into the night, Reno struggled to stand up, half of his face bloody and already beginning to bruise. He limped over to Kirei, as she laid on the dirty floor. Her sticky panties were wadded up in a corner, and he could smell a sick scent of sweat and semen. His stomach turned. Reno carefully sat her up, and she cracked her left eye open. The right one was already swelling shut. Her blue eye gazed tearfully at his face. _

"_Oh, Reno, what did he do to you?" she muttered between bruised lips. She touched his bruises gingerly, but he never flinched. The anger in his eyes glistened._

"_I'll fucking kill him," he told her solemnly. "I promise, Kirei. He will never touch you again after tonight. Do you understand me?" He grabbed her by her shirt collar as he said this, and she winced at the pain caused by her injuries. "I'll fucking kill him."_

"_Reno, don't bother. I'm leaving this shit... tonight. I found someone who'll take care of me. I promise. So don't worry about me. Save yourself. Go join the Turks. It's the only way you'll get away from here." She stood up and made her way unsteadily towards the door. "I'll keep in touch with you. Please promise me you'll get into the Turks. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She opened the door and looked back at him._

_The moonlight streamed in through the open door, casting its soft light around her. She looked like an angel. Though his eyes remained unchanged, the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk and he promised that he would join the Turks. He limped to the door and hugged her. Kirei hugged him back and kissed her little brother's forehead before walking out into the night._

_Later that night, Reno lie in wait as his father stumbled into the house, smelling of liquor and perspiration. He collapsed on the couch, his breath labored. As his father laid there, Reno crept up behind him with a metal rod and with a sickening sound, the metal met its target. Fueled by his rage, he continued to beat his father's head, long after his screams died down. After a few minutes of constant pounding, Reno stopped. His chest was heaving, as tears fell from his face, unnoticed. Reno knew his mother was upstairs, passed out, and he didn't care. He was covered in blood, yet he calmly went upstairs to shower and change. He headed over to the ShinRa ElectricPower Company the next morning._

_Over the years, he and his sister stayed in contact, writing to each about various events that filled their lives. She told him she was so proud of him for becoming a Turk, and that she wanted to see him soon, but would refuse to tell him where she was staying. He eventually discovered that she was caught in the same cycle his mother was: whoring herself out to perverts just to be able to support her drug habit. After a few years, he realized they were stuck in a violent cycle: she would get beaten so badly that she was an inch away from dying and he would bring her back to his place to nurse her back to health. During her recuperation, he'd manage to control her withdrawal symptoms and she would convince him that she was done with all of it. Reno would then try to make her to stay with him, sometimes by force, but she always left. After a few days, she would leave him and it would start over again. He loved her so much, and wanted to help her, but she always took him for granted. She couldn't see that she was a better person when she stayed with him, much like Tifa's volatile relationship with Cloud._

_Tifa had laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her, his eyelids heavy. She told him it was time for him to head home, and for once, he got up without an argument. His eyes had lingered on her face for a second longer than they should have, and in that moment, he noticed how beautiful she was. He always thought she was good-looking, but... it was different that night. _

_He left then, bumping into someone on his way out, and not bothering to look up. Storm clouds threatened to release the rain they were holding, as he wandered around the streets. He came upon the Ancient's church, and looked up. Something compelled him to go inside, and he did, noticing the peaceful atmosphere immediately. Reno turned on a flashlight he had with him and walked up the aisle a little ways before sitting down on a pew. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Kirei, finally knowing peace. He was out of that cycle for good, and he wouldn't let anybody else drag him into another one._

_Reno didn't know how long he had sat there, but he felt someone behind him and his eyes flew open. He tensed immediately inside, yet his exterior was calm and collected. He heard his name being called, and he turned around, surprised to see Tifa sitting there on the last row. She was soaked and her hair was stuck to her face. _

"_You look like hell," he told her._

"_Go to hell," Tifa shot back. He stood up and walked towards her, turning on his flashlight to get a better look at her. As he approached, he could see her bare feet were muddy, and she was only wearing a t-shirt. Her eyes had bags underneath and her eyes were red from crying. He sat down beside her hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Tifa made no attempt to shun his show of compassion, and so he sat there and listened to her pour out her heart to him. This woman, once his enemy, had captivated him with her presence._

_Reno listened to everything, as she began to speak slowly, haltingly, before relaxing a bit. Then her words started to flow together, weaving a mirror image of his situation with his now dead sister. He could feel her pain as she spoke to him, and he felt an urge to comfort her. He took his jacket off and placed it delicately on her shoulders, and she nodded her thanks before picking up her story again._

_They sat like that for hours, telling each other their situations, and noticing how similar they were in many ways. It was a shame that they had to be enemies. "Maybe we don't have to be," Reno thought to himself, and he knew that for the first time in his life, he was in love._

_--------------------------------_

Reno made his way downstairs to the living room. Cloud was still there, refusing to leave, his shouts growing louder by the second. He had grabbed Tifa by the wrists, attempting to drag her out of the house, and she cried out that he was hurting her. Reno lost his temper and aimed his gun at Cloud.

"Let her go, Cloud," Reno said coldly, as he aimed the gun at Cloud's head. Cloud pushed Tifa away, and drew his sword, but Reno anticipated this and attempted to move out of the way. He wasn't fast enough, however, and he felt his stomach grow hot and sticky. He glanced down and noticed a deep gash on the side of his waist, from ribs to hips.

"Reno!" Tifa screamed at him, as she ran to his side. Cloud walked up to Reno and glared down at him.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my life, Reno," Cloud said. Tifa kicked Cloud in the side, sending him flying backwards into the wall. She turned her attention back to Reno and began to assess the damage.

Cloud laid there, still as possible, peeking through his dark eyelashes at what was going on. He saw Tifa bent over Reno, trying to dress his wounds, as Reno closed his eyes and turned his head away, his hand caressing her tear-streaked face. Cloud sat up and snuck up behind Tifa, thinking _"If I can't have her..."_ before plunging his sword into her back.

Tifa let out a surprised gasp, and slumped over Reno. Reno's head jerked back towards the commotion, and he saw Tifa slumped over him. She wasn't breathing. He stood up quickly, not paying any attention to the pain searing his ribs. Reno didn't remember what exactly happened next. It was a whirl of cold steel and warm limbs, but he did feel the reverberation as a bullet shot out of the gun. It impacted Cloud in his chest and he fell backwards, gasping for air.

"Tifa!" Reno cried out, as he crawled over to her lifeless body. He started to feel woozy and knew that death was steadily closing in. He managed to hug her body to his and laced his fingers through hers before he passed out, finally succumbing to the inevitable.


End file.
